Conventional liquid crystal displays (LCDs) may display images by adjusting a light transmittance of a liquid crystal having a dielectric anisotropy by an electric field. An LCD may include a color filter substrate having a color filter array formed therein and a thin film transistor substrate having a thin film transistor array formed therein.
A common electrode providing a common voltage may be formed on the color filter substrate. A plurality of pixel electrodes each providing data signals may be formed in a matrix form on the thin film transistor substrate. The thin film transistor substrate may include thin film transistors that individually drive the pixel electrodes, gate lines that control the thin film transistors, and source lines that provide data signals to the thin film transistors.
An LCD driver is a device that drives an LCD, and may include a gate driver that drives gate lines, a source driver that drives source lines, a common voltage generator which provides a common voltage to a common electrode, and a controller that controls the gate driver and the source driver. The source driver may include an output buffer circuit to prevent data signals provided to the source lines from being distorted by load included in the source lines. The output buffer circuit may be part of an operational amplifier.